


Summertime Sickness

by Kosmic_Kodi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bathing/Washing, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Fever, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Influenza, Literal Sleeping Together, My First Work in This Fandom, No Incest, No Romance, No beta we die like lilith, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Lucifer, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Bonding, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Vomiting, Writing Exercise, can we please make that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosmic_Kodi/pseuds/Kosmic_Kodi
Summary: Mammon gets sick, Lucifer is a mother-hen.
Relationships: Lucifer & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 289





	Summertime Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers: Vomiting

It started with a cough. 

Just a scratchy throat, no big deal. 

Mammon shrugged it off, he’d dealt with much worse before. 

But then... it got worse. 

Over the next few hours he developed a fever. His body wracked with shivers and chills. Nausea swirled uncomfortably in his stomach. A pounding headache developed and wouldn’t go away. Exhaustion took him over. His eyelids felt really heavy, it was a struggle to keep them open. 

Around 4am, Mammon’s eyes snapped open.

As another wave of nausea washed over him, Mammon made his way to the bathroom, leaning heavily against the wall for support. 

He got about halfway down the hallway before he collapsed. 

He wasn’t exactly sure what happened, but now he was slumped against the wall, staring down at a pile of vomit.

His throat burned.

Tears pricked his eyes. 

This sucked. Everything ached. 

Mammon’s eyes started closing, but they opened up slightly when he heard a door creak open and a voice calling his name. 

It was Lucifer. 

Fuck. 

“Mammon?” Lucifer called again, walking over to the almost-unconscious second born. “Are you alright? What happened?”

Mammon opened his mouth to answer, but started coughing. He dry heaved for a few moments, he’d already emptied his stomach, nothing else was coming up. 

There was a hand on his back, rubbing it gently. 

Another hand was wiping his mouth with a cloth. 

He whined and tried to struggle away, his already fever flushed face turned even more red from embarrassment. 

Being sick was the worst. 

Suddenly, he was being lifted up off the ground.

Lucifer cradled him against his chest, crooning and purring as if he were trying to soothe a distressed fledgling. 

Mammon drifted off in his older brother’s arms, letting sleep come to claim him. 

~

When Mammon woke up, he was in Lucifer’s bedroom, laying in Lucifer’s bed. 

Lucifer wasn’t anywhere to be seen though. 

Mammon tried sitting up, but he flopped back down against the pillows when he decided it was too much work. 

He closed his eyes again and took a short nap. 

It wasn’t long until Lucifer entered the room again, carrying an assortment of things. 

A small trash can, a bottle of pills, a water bottle and a thermometer. 

He set the trash can down by the bed, beside Mammon. 

He shook Mammon awake and handed him the aspirin and the water bottle. 

Once Mammon swallowed the pills, Lucifer held out the thermometer. 

Mammon took it willingly and stuck it under his tongue. 

They waited until it beeped. 

Before Mammon could look at the temperature reading, Lucifer snatched it away. 

“101°... you’re lucky it isn’t higher or I would’ve rushed you to a healer. You gave me quite a scare earlier.” Lucifer sighed, placing the thermometer down on the nightstand. 

“Sorry.” Mammon’s voice sounded hoarse and congested. 

Lucifer ran his hands through Mammon’s hair, seeming stressed. 

Mammon leaned into the touch without realizing it, pulling himself into a sitting position finally. 

Lucifer frowned, worried about how compliant Mammon had been so far. 

They fell into silence, the only sound in the room being Mammon’s heavy, shaky breathing. 

“Wha’ time is it?” Mammon asked, breaking the silence. 

“Almost noon. You’ve been asleep for a while. Almost eight hours.” Lucifer laughed, but it was humourless and dry. 

Mammon’s leaned against Lucifer’s side, his eyes closing again. 

“Are you hungry? I can prepare some soup if you wish.” Lucifer spoke softly, an arm wrapping around Mammon’s waist to pull him closer. 

“Not right now...” Mammon yawned. 

“Don’t tell me you’re still tired-“

“Exhausted.”

“Wonderful.” Lucifer’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. “You can sleep for another hour. But after that I’m waking you up. You will eat something and then I’ll get a bath ready for you. Hopefully it’ll bring your fever down.” 

Mammon snorted but didn’t say anything. He found it amusing how Lucifer actually seemed to care for him for once. 

Lucifer waited for a few seconds before he pushed Mammon back down against the pillows. 

He got up to leave but Mammon grabbed his arm. 

“Lucifer, wait.”

“What is it?”

“...Stay?” 

Lucifer’s eyes widened in shock. 

He seemed a bit reluctant. He had work to do. But at the same time...

Affection swirled in his chest. He hadn’t coddled Mammon like this ever since before the fall.

“Please?” Mammon opened one eye and stared at him pleadingly. 

Lucifer thought it over for a few more seconds. 

He climbed into bed beside Mammon. 

Mammon curled up against Lucifer. Happy, rumbling purrs erupted from his chest. 

Lucifer wrapped his arms tightly around his brother, pulling him even closer. 

He hummed a lullaby. One he hadn’t sang or hummed ever since the celestial realm, when he and Mammon had first met. 

Mammon’s purrs raised in volume. 

It only took Mammon a few seconds to fade into unconscious, pulled into sleep by Lucifer’s quiet hummed lullaby. 

~

An hour later, Lucifer woke Mammon as promised. 

He brought Mammon soup. 

“Careful, it’s hot.” Lucifer warned as Mammon started eating. 

He got halfway through the bowl before he pushed it away, nausea swirling through his stomach again. 

Grabbing the trash can, he lurched and lost what he had just eaten. 

Lucifer was at his side instantly, rubbing soothing circles on his back again, cooing in a comforting manner. 

“Knew that would happ’n...” Mammon groaned as he sat up, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. 

“Mammon,” Lucifer sighed, glaring lightly at the now vomit-smeared sleeve of his shirt. “I could’ve given you a cloth.” 

“Sorry.” Mammon blinked slowly. 

“Come on, let’s get you in the bath and get you a new change of clothes.”

Lucifer scooped him up into his arms and carried him to the bathroom. 

Mammon realized suddenly that it had been unusually quiet in the house of lamentation. 

“Where are the others?” Mammon asked, glancing around the empty hallways. 

“They went to the human realm for a summer vacation. They left three days ago. Don’t you remember?”

“What?”

“Never mind.” 

“Alrigh’...” Mammon slurred tiredly, tucking his head under Lucifer’s chin. 

The next fifteen minutes passed in a haze. 

He remembered being in the bathroom. He remembered crying for some stupid reason. He remembered having his clothes taken off and being put into the bath. He remembered having Lucifer wash him (though he wish he didn’t remember this, it was humiliating) and lastly he remembered being changed into clean clothes and carried back to Lucifer’s room. 

And now he was in Lucifer’s lap. The thermometer was back in his mouth. There was a cold wet cloth on his forehead. He was swaddled in a blanket.

Lucifer was muttering something to him, but it was hard to hear over the white noise that was drowning out all the noises. 

Mammon just leaned even further against Lucifer, silent tears running down his face. 

It was too hot. It was too cold. His throat hurt. His stomach hurt. His head hurt. He couldn’t hear anything... and he was just so tired. 

Lucifer gently wiped away the tears. He was humming that lullaby again, eyebrows furrowed even more now, looking even more worried than before. 

The thermometer beeped again. 

Lucifer took it out of Mammon’s mouth and read the reading. 

Lucifer looked away from it, sighing. 

“What’s ‘t say?” Mammon asked, his voice croaky and sounding like shit. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Lucifer soothed him, pressing a kiss to his burning forehead. 

“I don’t wanna see a healer...”

“You won’t have to. It’s not that bad yet.” Lucifer held him tightly. 

Mammon wasn’t sure when they started rocking back and forth but uhh... apparently they had. 

Mammon hated himself for liking it, being treated as if he were a child. 

“Can I go back to bed?” 

“Yes, of course.”

“Will you stay?” 

“As if I would leave you alone when you’re like this.” 

Lucifer shifted them so they were both laying against the pillows. 

“Luci?” Mammon hummed, looking over at his older brother. 

“Hmm?”

“You better not tell the others about this.”

“As if I ever would. If they found out I’m acting like this with you, they’d never let it go.”

“Mmk... thanks, aniki.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened, a slight blush forming on his face. 

Mammon had already fallen asleep, not getting to see Lucifer’s reaction. 

“Goodnight, Mammon.” He kissed his forehead again.

The two fell asleep like that, curled up with each other, holding the other close.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t interpret this as incest, I didn’t mean to write it that way, it’s supposed to be platonic.
> 
> And uhhh sorry for the shitty quality and out of character-ness. I was sleep deprived and bored at school so I decided to write this :) I didn’t put much effort into this and I think it’s obvious but whatever lol it was still fun to write


End file.
